Festive Fifty Session Broadcasts
Introduction *This page is a list of the session recordings broadcast as an adjunct to the Festive Fifty chart. John had in most cases two hours of airtime to fill, so, rather than devoting it entirely to the chart, he repeated what one assumes were his choice of the best or most significant sessions of the year prior to the Fifty, and in 1991, in lieu of the chart altogether, he filled all his festive shows with these repeats. (The exception is the 1977 Festive Fifty, which featured concert repeats.) *However, changes to his scheduling led to the abandonment of these for the 1993 chart, and 1994 and 1996 featured entirely new sessions, with the last repeat broadcast of any session coming in 1997. The remaining years (1995 and 1998-2003) featured records with no sessions at all in addition to the chart. In many cases, the entire session was presented: instances where this is not the case are marked with a §. Official releases are listed where known. *Unsurprisingly, the Fall were the most frequently repeated act (eight times). 1976 Festive Fifty :Note that not all session repeats came from the year in question. *24 December 1976 :Climax Blues Band, #3. Recorded 1976-09-16. § :Joan Armatrading, #8. Recorded 1976-07-29. § :Lone Star, #1. Recorded 1976-01-29. § *27 December 1976 :Be Bop Deluxe, #4. Recorded 1976-02-10. Available on Tramcar To Tomorrow (Hux). :Jess Roden Band, #3. Recorded 1976-03-18. § :Brand X, #2. Recorded 1976-07-15. Available on Missing Period (Pangea). § :Aswad, #1. Recorded 1976-08-10. Available on The BBC Sessions (Dub Vendor). § :Maddy Prior & June Tabor, one and only session. Recorded 1975-09-23. § *28 December 1976 :Stretch, #3. Recorded 1976-09-30. § :Bill Aitken, one and only session. Recorded June 1975 (private tape). The whole session was split over two shows, this and 03 January 1977. :Racing Cars, #2. Recorded 1976-09-09. *29 December 1976 :Bowles Brothers, #1. Recorded 1976-08-05. § :Graham Parker & The Rumour, #2. Recorded 1976-11-02. Available on Not If It Pleases Me (Hux). § *30 December 1976 :Deaf School, #1. Recorded 1976-08-19. Available on What A Way To End It All (The Anthology) (Castle Music). § :Frankie Miller, #2. Recorded 1976-06-10. § *03 January 1977 :Thin Lizzy, #10. Recorded 1976-09-23. 'Don't Believe A Word' available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). § :Chieftains, #5. Recorded 1975-10-09. § :Bill Aitken, as above. 1978 Festive Fifty *26 December 1978 :Retrospective of the 1976 chart. *27 December 1978 :Buzzcocks, #2. Recorded 1978-04-10. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). :Steel Pulse, #2. Recorded 1978-04-04. :X-Ray Spex, #1. Recorded 1978-02-20. Available on Germ Free Adolecsents (expanded edition) (Castle Music). *28 December 1978 :Alternative TV, #2. § Recorded 1978-07-17. Available on The Radio Sessions (Overground). :Magazine, #1. Recorded 1978-02-14. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Virgin). :Penetration, #1. Recorded 1978-07-05. Available on The Early Years (Get Back). :Slits, #2. Recorded 1978-04-17. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). § *01 January 1979 :Boomtown Rats, #2. Recorded 1978-05-15. :Elvis Costello & The Attractions, #2. Recorded 1978-03-13. :Dé Danaan, one and only session. Recorded 1978-01-25. :Reggae Regular, #1. Recorded 1978-06-12. :Siouxsie & The Banshees, #2. Recorded 1978-02-06. Available on Voices On The Air - The Peel Sessions and At The BBC (Polydor). 1979 Festive Fifty *20 December 1979 :Cockney Rejects, #1. Recorded 1979-08-08. :Jam, #3. Recorded 1979-10-29. Available on The Jam At The BBC (Polydor). :Killing Joke, #1. Recorded 1979-10-17. Available on The Peel Sessions (Virgin). :Misty In Roots, #1. Recorded 1979-06-05. 'Babylon's Falling' available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Skids, #4. Recorded 1979-04-30. :Undertones, #2. Recorded 1979-01-22. Available on Listening In. Radio Sessions 1978-1982 (Sanctuary). *24 December 1979 :Cure, #2. Recorded 1979-05-09. :Damned, #4. Recorded 1979-10-22. :Secret Affair, #2. Recorded 1979-11-07. :Steel Pulse, #3. Recorded 1979-07-16. :Viv Stanshall, #9. Recorded 1979-12-11. According to The Peel Sessions (p. 222), this was an entirely new session. *26 December 1979 :Chords, #1. Recorded 1979-07-03. Available on At The BBC: The Complete Peel Sessions And More (Detour). :Gary Numan, #1. Recorded 1979-05-29. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Maida Vale). :Penetration, #2. Recorded 1979-02-28. Available on The Early Years (Get Back). :Specials, #2. Recorded 1979-10-15. :Stiff Little Fingers, #3. Recorded 1979-09-03. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *27 December 1979 :Buzzcocks, #4. Recorded 1979-05-21. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). :Magazine, #3. Recorded 1979-05-08. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Virgin/EMI). :Merton Parkas, one and only session. Recorded 1979-08-13. :Selecter, #1. Recorded 1979-10-09. Available on BBC Sessions/Live At The Paris Theatre 79 (EMI). :Siouxsie And The Banshees, #3. Recorded 1979-04-09. Available on Voices On The Air (Polydor). :UK Subs, #3. Recorded 1979-06-19. Available on Peel Sessions (Fallout). *01 January 1980 :Beat, #1. Recorded 1979-10-24. 'Ranking Full Stop' available on Movement: BBC Radio 1 Sessions 1977-1979 (BBC Worldwide Ltd.) :Capital Letters, one and only session. Recorded 1979-01-16. :Leyton Buzzards, #3. Recorded 1979-06-06. :Lene Lovich, #2. Recorded 1979-12-03. :Police, one and only session. Recorded 1979-07-23. :Ruts,#1. Recorded 1979-01-23. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). 1980 Festive Fifty *22 December 1980 :Specials, #3. Recorded 1980-10-29. *23 December 1980 :Cockney Rejects, #2. Recorded 1980-02-13. :Joy Division, #2. Recorded 1979-11-26. Available on The Complete BBC Recordings (Strange Fruit). :Elvis Costello, #4. Recorded 1980-02-25. :Steel Pulse, #4. Recorded 1980-04-09. :Damned, #5. Recorded 1980-10-06. *24 December 1980 :Dexy's Midnight Runners, one and only session. Recorded 1980-02-26. Available on Searching For The Young Soul Rebels (special edition) (EMI). :Undertones :Splodgenessabounds, one and only session. Recorded 1980-10-28. *29 December 1980 :Adam & the Ants, #2. Recorded 1978-07-10. :Killing Joke, #2. Recorded 1980-03-05. Available on Killing Joke - The Peel Sessions 1979-1981 (Virgin). :Icarus, one and only session. Recorded 1980-11-26. :Beat, #2. Recorded 1980-09-03. :Passions, #3. Recorded 1980-11-05. *30 December 1980 :Echo & the Bunnymen #3. Recorded 1980-11-04. :Bow Wow Wow, one and only session. Recorded 1980-10-20. :Ruts, #3 Recorded 1980-02-11. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). :Cure, #3 Recorded 1980-03-03. :Teardrop Explodes, #2. Recorded 1980-04-16. Available on Peel Sessions Plus (Mercury). 1981 Festive Fifty *23 December 1981 :Birthday Party, #2. Recorded 1981-04-23. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Cure, #4. Recorded 1981-01-07. :Musical Youth, #1. Recorded 1981-04-22. :Au Pairs, #3. Recorded 1981-01-21. :Bee Vamp, one and only session. Recorded 1981-10-24. 'Our Eyes Met Across The Disco Floor' available on 12" (Red Flame). *24 December 1981 :Live simulcast of Toyah concert. *28 December 1981 :Altered Images, #2. Recorded 1981-03-02. :Higsons, #1. Recorded 1981-05-27. Available on It's A Wonderful Life (Hux). :Revillos, #2. Recorded 1981-04-29. :New Order, #1. Recorded 1981-01-26. Available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Rip Rig And Panic, #1. Recorded 1981-09-14. *29 December 1981 :Siouxsie And The Banshees, #4. Recorded 1981-02-10. Available on 'Voices In The Air: The Peel Sessions' Universal/Polydor :Misty, #4. Recorded 1981-05-12. :Skodas, one and only session. Recorded 1981-06-24. :Angels 1-5, one and only session. Recorded 1981-07-01. :Jass Babies, one and only session. Recorded 1981-10-19. :Sophisticated Boom Boom, #1. Recorded 1981-10-28. :Josef K, #2. Recorded 1981-06-15. 'Heaven Sent', 'The Missionary' and 'Applebush' available on Entomology (Domino REWIGCD30). 'Heaven Sent' and Heart Of A Song' available on Young And Stupid (Supreme International Editions) *30 December 1981 :Altered Images, #3. Recorded 1981-09-04. :Vice Squad, #1. Recorded 1981-06-01. 'Coward' and 'It's A Sell Out' available on compilation LP Riotous Assembly (Riot City). :Higsons, #2. Recorded 1981-10-21. "We Will Never Grow Old" and "Touchdown" available on It's A Wonderful Life (Hux). :Twinkle Brothers, one and only session. Recorded 1981-09-23. :Pigbag, one and only session. Recorded 1981-09-09. :Fire Engines, #1. Recorded 1981-02-23. 1982 Festive Fifty *15 December 1982 :UB40, #2. Recorded 1982-01-09 :Theatre Of Hate, #3. Recorded 1982-02-08 :Nightingales, #3. Recorded 1982-03-03. Available on The Nightingales EP (Cherry Red). *16 December 1982 :Sophisticated Boom Boom, #1. Recorded 1981-10-28. :Three Johns, #1. Recorded 1982-07-21. :Cocteau Twins, #1. Recorded 1982-06-21. Available on BBC Sessions (Bella Union). *20 December 1982 :Crabs, one and only session. Recorded 1982-04-21. Note that this is not the Crabs who recorded a session in 1978. :Frankie Goes To Hollywood #1. Recorded 1982-11-24. :Simple Minds, #2. Recorded 1982-02-15. :Roman Holiday, #1. Recorded 1982-07-31. *21 December 1982 :X Mal Deutschland, #1. Recorded 1982-12-17. :Sisters Of Mercy, #1. Recorded 1982-08-25. :March Violets, #1. Recorded 1982-07-10. :Cherry Boys, #2. Recorded 1982-08-16. *22 December 1982 :Higsons, #3. Recorded 1982-09-22. :Wild Weekend, one and only session. Recorded 1982-07-24. :Action Pact, #1. Recorded 1982-02-06. *23 December 1982 :New Order, #2. Private tape: recording date unknown. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Serious Drinking, #1. Recorded 1982-04-26. :Come In Tokio #1. Recorded 1982-01-23. :Blancmange, one and only session. Recorded 1982-02-13. *27 December 1982 :Farmer's Boys, #1. Recorded 1982-09-06. Billed for this session only as 'Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys'. :Strawberry Switchblade, #1. Recorded 1982-10-04. :Undertones, #6. Recorded 1982-11-08. Available on Listening In. Radio Sessions 1978-1982 (Sanctuary). :Danse Society, #2. Recorded 1982-08-28. *28 December 1982 :Amazulu, #1. Recorded 1982-06-05. :Redskins, #1. Recorded 1982-10-09. Available on The Peel Session (Strange Fruit). :Send No Flowers, one and only session. Recorded 1982-05-26. :Tears For Fears, one and only session. Recorded 1982-08-14. *29 December 1982 :Passage, #3. Recorded 1982-05-24. Available on BBC Sessions (LTM Publishing). :Laurel And Hardy (2), one and only session. Recorded 1982-10-20. :3D A Fish In Sea, #1. Recorded 1982-03-27. The band were subsequently known merely as the 3Ds. :Cravats, #4. Recorded 1982-11-06. *30 December 1982 :Southern Death Cult, one and only session. Recorded 1982-05-21. Tracks 'All Glory' and 'Today' available on The Southern Death Cult (Beggars Banquet). :Scream And Dance, #1. Recorded 1982-02-27. :Twinset, #2. Recorded 1982-10-16. :High Five, #1. Recorded 1982-09-11. 1983 Festive Fifty *21 December 1983 :Twa Toots, one and only session. Recorded 1983-10-22. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :3 Mustaphas 3, #2. Recorded 1983-07-02. :Cocteau Twins, #2. Recorded 1983-01-22. Available on BBC Sessions (Bella Union). :Xmal Deutschland, #2. Recorded 1983-06-22. :Echo And The Bunnymen, #5. Recorded 1983-06-06. 'Seven Seas' available on limited edition 2CD set of Evergreen (London Records 90). :Eek-A-Mouse, #1. Recorded 1983-10-10. *22 December 1983 :Sophie And Peter Johnson, #1. Recorded 1983-02-19. :Microdisney, #1. Recorded 1983-08-03. All except 'Sleepless' available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). :Eton Crop, #1. Recorded 1983-11-09. :Three Johns, #3. Recorded 1983-10-26. :Craig Charles, #1. Recorded 1983-03-02. :Test Department, #1. Recorded 1983-08-15. *27 December 1983 :Gymslips, #3. Recorded 1983-04-30. :Serious Drinking, #4. Recorded 1983-09-26. :Chameleons, #2. Recorded 1983-06-08. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Helen And The Horns, #1. Recorded 1983-08-31. :Big Country, one and only session. Recorded 1983-03-09. :Misty, #5. Recorded 1982-12-15. *28 December 1983 :Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark, #4. Recorded 1983-01-29. All except 'Bunker Soldiers' available on Peel Sessions 1979-83 (Virgin). :Culture, #1. Recorded 1982-12-11. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). § :Black, #2. Recorded 1983-06-25. § :Popticians, #1. Recorded 1983-07-20. :Wah!, #4. Recorded 1983-02-14. :Einsturzende Neubaten, one and only session. Recorded 1983-08-24. *29 December 1983 :Frank Chickens, #2. Recorded 1983-09-28. :Icicle Works, #2. Recorded 1983-02-26. 'Love Is A Wonderful Colour' and 'Reaping The Rich Harvest' available on The Icicle Works (Beggars Banquet). :Smiths :Trixie's Big Red Motorbike, #2. Recorded 1983-08-17. :Fall, #6. Recorded 1983-03-21. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle). :Yip Yip Coyote, #1. Recorded 1983-05-28. 1984 Festive Fifty *18 December 1984 :Terry And Gerry, #1. Recorded 1984-07-11. :Everything But The Girl, #1. Recorded 1984-08-18. :Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds, one and only session. Recorded 1984-03-28. :Frank Chickens, #3. Recorded 1984-03-14. :Meteors, #3. Recorded 1984-06-27. :Jesus And Mary Chain, #1. Recorded 1984-10-23. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *19 December 1984 :Guana Batz, #2. Recorded 1984-04-24. :Shriekback, #2. Recorded 1984-03-07. :Marc Riley With The Creepers, #2. Recorded 1984-06-26. Available on Sleeper - A Retrospective (Bleed). :Ivor Cutler, #13. Recorded 1984-02-15. :Folk Devils, #2. Recorded 1984-09-05. 'Ink Runs Dry' available on Mixed Peel (NME). :Men They Couldn't Hang, #1. Recorded 1984-07-04. *25 December 1984 :Mighty Wah!, #3. Recorded 1984-08-22. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Syncbeat, one and only session. Recorded 1984-09-15. :Die Zwei At The Rodeo, one and only session. Recorded 1984-05-23. :Yip Yip Coyote, #3. Recorded 1984-07-12. :Bronski Beat, one and only session. Recorded 1984-09-25. *26 December 1984 :Boothill Foot Tappers, #1. Recorded 1984-03-24. :Triffids, #1. Recorded 1984-11-06. :Junior Gee And The Capital Boys, one and only session. Recorded 1984-09-26. :Sisters Of Mercy, #2. Recorded 1984-06-19. :Billy Bragg, #3. Recorded 1984-09-18. All tracks except 'It Says Here' available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). :Smiths, #3. Recorded 1984-08-01. 'Nowhere Fast' and 'Rusholme Ruffians' available on 12"-Last Night I Dreamed That Somebody Loved Me (Rough Trade). *01 January 1985 :Pogues, #1. Recorded 1984-04-10. :Farm, #2. Recorded 1984-02-26. Available on Pastures Old And New (Fire Records). :Eek-A-Mouse, #2. Recorded 1984-06-16. :Cocteau Twins, #4. Recorded 1984-08-29. Available on The BBC Sessions (Bella Union). :3 Mustaphas 3, #3. Recorded 1984-01-21. 1985 Festive Fifty *16 December 1985 :Nightingales, #7. Recorded 1985-03-03. :Men They Couldn’t Hang, #2. Recorded 1985-01-22. :Triffids, #2. Recorded 1985-05-05. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers, one and only session. Recorded 1985-01-15. :Billy Bragg, #4. Recorded 1985-08-20. All except 'There Is A Power In A Union' available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). *17 December 1985 :1000 Violins, #1. Recorded 1985-09-15. :Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle, #1. Recorded 1985-08-04. Available on Last Orders (The John Peel Session) (Zickzack). :Janitors, #1. Recorded 1985-07-07. :Terry And Gerry, #2. Recorded 1985-03-24. :Beloved, #1. Recorded 1985-01-08. *18 December 1985 :10,000 Maniacs, #1. Recorded 1985-06-23. :Fuzztones, #1. Recorded 1985-05-26. *23 December 1985 :Pigbros, #1. Recorded 1985-08-11. :Cure, #6. Recorded 1985-07-30. :Shop Assistants, #1. Recorded 1985-10-08. :Everything But The Girl, #2. Recorded 1985-02-19. :Age Of Chance, #1. Recorded 1985-10-06. :Housemartins, #1. Recorded 1985-07-21. All except 'Joy Joy Joy' available on Live At The BBC (Mercury). *25 December 1985 :Shriekback, #3. Recorded 1985-06-02. :Elton John, #2. Recorded 1973-12-18. :Cookie Crew, #1. Recorded 1985-04-28. :Fall, #8. Recorded 1985-05-14. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). :Misty In Roots, #7. Recorded 1985-05-07. 1986 Festive Fifty *22 December 1986 :Bhundu Boys, #1. Recorded 1986-07-06. 'Writing On The Wall' and 'Chemedza Vana' released on single 'The Bhundu Boys In London' (JIT-5) in Zimbabwe. § :Happy Mondays, #1. Recorded 1986-04-01. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). § :Housemartins, #3. Recorded 1986-06-03. Available on Live At The BBC (Mercury). Billed for this recording only as 'Fish City Five' (the stage pseudonym they used for their a capella warm-up act). :Anhrefn, #1. Recorded 1986-07-22. :Age Of Chance, #2. Recorded 1986-06-10. :Primal Scream, #2. Recorded 1986-05-06. *23 December 1986 :One Thousand Violins, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-11-04. § :Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle, #2. Recorded 1986-08-03. Available on Double Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Yeah Yeah Noh, #3. Recorded 1986-01-19. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) and Fun On The Lawn (Vuggum). § :Slab!, #1. Recorded 1986-08-12. § :Frank Chickens, #5. Recorded 1986-08-05. § :Head Of David, #2. Recorded 1986-09-23. § *24 December 1986 :Housemartins, #2. Recorded 1986-04-06. 'Over There' and 'Caravan Of Love' available on Live At The BBC (Mercury). :Misty In Roots, #8. Recorded 1986-04-29. 'Own Them Control Them' available on 12 inch (People Unite). :Fall, #10. Recorded 1986-06-29. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). :We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It, #1. Recorded 1986-03-02. :Half Man Half Biscuit, #3. Recorded 1986-06-31. § :Three Wise Men, one and only session. Recorded 1986-11-18. *29 December 1986 :Primitives, #1. Recorded 1986-09-30. § :Twang, #2. Recorded 1986-09-07. :Stars Of Heaven, #2. Recorded 1986-05-13. '28' and 'Every Other Day' available on Unfinished Dreaming (Independent). :Miaow, #1. Recorded 1986-06-08. § :14 Iced Bears, #1. Recorded 1986-10-28. Available on In The Beginning (Slumberland). § :James, #2. Recorded 1986-01-12. § :Laibach, #1. Recorded 1986-06-15. 'Krvava Gruda - Podna Zemlja' and 'Krst' released on Slovenska Akropola (Ropot). *30 December 1986 :Stump, #2. Recorded 1986-06-24. :Microdisney, #6. Recorded 1986-07-27. § :Billy Bragg, #5. Recorded 1986-09-02. 'Greetings To The New Brunette' and 'Chile Your Waters Run Red Through Soweto' available on 'The Peel Sessions' (Strange Fruit SFRCD117). § :Big Flame, #4. Recorded 1986-05-04. :Wedding Present, #1. Recorded 1986-02-11. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) and The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). :Soup Dragons, #1. Recorded 1986-02-16. § :Weather Prophets, one and only session. Recorded 1986-11-02. § 1987 Festive Fifty *22 December 1987 :Robert Lloyd, #1. Recorded 1987-03-10. Billed as 'Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons'. :Wedding Present, #3. Recorded 1987-03-03. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). :Paul Johnson, one and only session. Recorded 1987-07-27. :Heresy, #1. Recorded 1987-07-26. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). § :Mekons, #6. Recorded 1987-02-10. § :Datblygu, #1. Recorded 1987-04-26. Available on The Peel Sessions (Ankst). § *23 December 1987 :Bad Dress Sense, one and only session. Recorded 1987-02-24. § :Bogshed, #5. Recorded 1987-10-18. :Capitols, one and only session. Recorded 1987-03-24. § :Ivor Cutler, #16. Recorded 1987-06-09. § :Great Leap Forward, #1. Recorded 1987-05-24. :MC Duke, one and only session. Recorded 1987-09-20. *28 December 1987 :Bhundu Boys, #2. Recorded 1986-12-12. § :Fall, #11. Recorded 1987-04-28. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). :Darling Buds, #1. Recorded 1987-03-29. :Terence Trent D'Arby, one and only session. Recorded 1987-08-02. :Electro Hippies, one and only session. Recorded 1987-07-12. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). § :Housemartins, #4. Recorded 1987-11-03. 'There Is Always Something There To Remind Me' available on Now That's What I Call Quite Good (Go! Discs). 'Sunday Isn't Sunday' and 'Build' available on Live At The BBC (Universal). § *29 December 1987 :Abs, #1. Recorded 1987-06-28. :Catapult, one and only session. Recorded 1987-07-29. :Cud, #1. Recorded 1987-06-16. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Extreme Noise Terror, #1. Recorded 1987-11-10. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). :Holle Holle, one and only session. Recorded 1987-09-15. :Wedding Present, #4 (a.k.a. Ukrainian Session #1). Recorded 1987-10-06. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *30 December 1987 :Head Of David, #3. Recorded 1987-07-07. :Overlord X, #1. Recorded 1987-11-24. :James, #3. Recorded 1987-09-03. :Primitives, #2. Recorded 1987-03-31. :Slab!, #2. Recorded 1987-02-01. § :Stupids, #2. Recorded 1987-05-12. Available on The Complete BBC Peel Sessions (Boss Tuneage). § 1988 Festive Fifty *20 December 1988 :Fflaps, #1. Recorded 1988-03-13. :A Witness, #4. Recorded 1988-11-20. :Datblygu, #2. Recorded 1988-02-09. Available on Peel Sessions (Ankst). :Plant Bach Ofnus, #1. Recorded 1988-02-16. Available on Symudiad Ymddangosol Y Lleuad (Direction). :Stella Chiweshe (& The Earthquake), #1. Recorded 1988-03-06. :House Of Love, #1. Recorded 1988-06-07. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Mercury). :Extreme Noise Terror, #2. Recorded 1988-05-01. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). *21 December 1988 :Wedding Present, #5 (Ukrainian Session #2). Recorded 1988-03-15. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). :Primitives, #2. Recorded 1988-04-17. :Benny Profane, #1. Recorded 1988-05-22. :Butthole Surfers, #2. Recorded 1988-09-20. :Siddeleys, #1. Recorded 1988-09-13. Available on Slum Clearance (Clarendon). :Shalawambe, one and only session. Recorded 1988-08-23. *26 December 1988 :Jesus & Mary Chain, #5. Recorded 1988-05-31. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Márta Sebestyén, one and only session. Recorded 1988-04-05. :Heresy, #2. Recorded 1988-03-01. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). :Funky Ginger, one and only session. Recorded 1988-07-26. :Dinosaur Jr., #1. Recorded 1988-11-08. :My Bloody Valentine, one and only session. Recorded 1988-09-25. *27 December 1988 :Overlord X, #2. Recorded 1988-08-02. :Pixies, #1. Recorded 1988-05-03. Available on Pixies At The BBC (4AD). :Billy Bragg, #6. Recorded 1988-08-30. :Amayenge, #1. Recorded 1988-07-05. Available on Strange Fruit LP (SFPS067). :King Of The Slums, one and only session. Recorded 1988-04-12. :Dub Sex, #3. Recorded 1988-06-05. *28 December 1988 :Humanoid, one and only session. Recorded 1988-11-15. :Wedding Present, #6. Recorded 1988-05-24. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). :Inspiral Carpets, #1. Recorded 1988-07-17. :Four Brothers, #1. Recorded 1988-09-11. Available on Strange Fruit LP (SFPS070). :Napalm Death, #2. Recorded 1988-03-08. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). :Bolt Thrower, #1. Recorded 1988-01-03. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). 1989 Festive Fifty *20 December 1989 :Robert Lloyd, #3. Recorded 1989-01-31. :Walking Seeds, #3. Recorded 1989-04-04. *21 December 1989 :Where's The Beach, #1. Recorded 1989-08-01. 'Tripping The LUV Fantastic' available on New Season: The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Wedding Present, #7 (Ukrainian Session #3). Recorded 1989-05-02. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *26 December 1989 :Prong, one and only session. Recorded 1989-01-22. Available on Blast Off: The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Four Brothers, #2. Recorded 1989-03-25. :Ruthless Rap Assassins, one and only session. Recorded 1989-06-04. 'Three The Hard Way' available on Manchester, So Much To Answer For (Strange Fruit). *27 December 1989 :Inspiral Carpets, #3. Recorded 1989-08-17. :Filthkick, #1. Recorded 1989-08-15. :Happy Mondays, #2. Recorded 1989-02-21. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *28 December 1989 :Mudhoney, #1. Recorded 1989-05-09. Available on Here Comes Sickness: The Best Of BBC Recordings (Varese Sarabande). :No Means No, #2. Recorded 1989-05-30. :Company 2, one and only session. Recorded 1989-08-20. 1990 Festive Fifty *22 December 1990 :Barkmarket, #1. Recorded 1990-09-30. :MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero, one and only session. Recorded 1990-02-18. :Simba Wanyika, one and only session. Recorded 1990-07-24. § *23 December 1990 :Farm, #5. Recorded 1990-05-06. :Fall, #13. Recorded 1989-12-17. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). :Prophecy Of Doom, #1. Recorded 1990-01-28. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *29 December 1990 :Ride, #1. recorded 1990-02-04. Available on Waves-Radio 1 Sessions 90-94 (Ignition). :Would Be's, one and only session. Recorded 1990-02-25. :Levellers 5, #1. Recorded 1990-04-19. Available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *30 December 1990 :Babes In Toyland, #1. Recorded 1990-09-09. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). :Wedding Present, #8. Recorded 1990-10-14. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1986-2004 (Castle Music). 1992 Festive Fifty *18 December 1992 :Pavement, #1. Recorded 1992-06-23. Available on Slanted & Enchanted: Luxe And Reduxe (Matador). :Terry Edwards, #1. Recorded 1991-12-15. Available on Birth Of The Scapegoats (Hux). :Klezmatics, one and only session. Recorded 1992-07-14. :Half Man Half Biscuit, #5. Recorded 1992-06-02. *19 December 1992 :Fall, #15. Recorded 1992-02-19. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). :Jacob's Mouse, #2. Recorded 1992-08-20. :Loudon Wainwright III, #11. Recorded 1992-10-01. :Ragga Twins, #2. Recorded 1992-01-21. *25 December 1992 Note that the last two sessions were not from the previous year, instead being presented as 'classic sessions from yesteryear.' In all likelihood, John repeated them due to their selling heftily as bootlegs. :PJ Harvey, #2. Recorded 1992-09-22. :Cobra, one and only session. Recorded 1991-12-29. :Nirvana, #1. Recorded 1989-10-26. :Sonic Youth, #2. Recorded 1988-10-11. *01 January 1993 :Ultraviolence, one and only session. Recorded 1992-08-27. :Babes in Toyland, #4. Recorded 1992-07-11. :Spiritualized, #1. Recorded 1992-01-07. :Sebadoh, #1. Recorded 1992-08-09. 1994 Festive Fifty *17 December 1994 :Fall, #19. Recorded 1994-11-20. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle). :Elastica, #3. Recorded 1994-12-06. 'All For Gloria' and 'I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah' available on The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit). 1996 Festive Fifty *22 December 1996 :Billy Bragg #9, live on air in studio. 1997 Festive Fifty *23 December 1997 :Pavement, #4. Recorded live at Maida Vale 4 on 21 August 1997. ;Footnotes Category:Lists Category:Festive Fifty